


Girl All The Bad Guys Want

by orphan_account



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're pink and furry, your eyes never blink, you don't go out into the sunlight. i know what you are.""Say it. Out loud." Lola said rubbing her furry paws together."Alien." Tasha whispered.
Relationships: lola (hesitant alien/tasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Girl All The Bad Guys Want

"Why me?" Tasha asked looking at her phone screen facetiming Lola. 

"Because you were the chosen one" Lola replied.

"But what about Gerard??? is he not good enough???" Tasha asked pushing up her glasses.

"Tasha...do you even know what i am? that should tell you enough."

"You're pink and furry, your eyes never blink, you don't go out into the sunlight. i know what you are."

"Say it. Out loud." Lola said rubbing her furry paws together.

"Alien." Tasha whispered. 

"Good. I never thought it would take you that long to recognize it."

"I know i just been...busy" Tasha paused.

Lola tilted their head "What do you mean by busy?" 

"Uh, work. I've been pulling double shifts." she said as she closed the five tabs of frerard fanfiction on her browser.

"I gotta go back to my home planet, babe. Take good care of my account, will you?" Lola said.

"I will. Love you." Tasha said as she closed the facetime call.


End file.
